trigunfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Mugen.kiitos/CRO Edition: TRIGUN za moj gušt - savršen primjer sinergije humanog čovjeka i prirode
(nota bene: OG MySpace formating w/o images) U ovom mini eseju napisat ću nešto o ,subjektvino, najboljem animeu Trigun. On nije najbolji jer je savršen. On je poput nebrušenog dijamanta, poput dobrog jela kojemu treba vrijeme da se okus razvije. On je poput nas. Stoji tu na ovome svijetu sa svim svojim manama i vrlinama i živi neovisno od našeg mišljenja. .. .. Postoje neke stvari koje ne primjetite nakon prvog, drugog ili bezbroj puta gledanja. Takva je priroda ljudskog opažanja. Vidimo one pojave, stvari i činjenice koje želimo, što zavisi od toga u kolikom se intenzitetu to nešto javlja, koliko ono želi da nam se ukaže na prvi pogled. Neke su riječi ušivene između redaka, do nekih zaključaka u životu morate doći sami, bez tuđih sugestija. Tradicija koja je oko nas, nju vrijedi preispitati ako želimo biti jedinstveni i stvoriti nešto novo i zanimljivo, živjeti drugačiji život od onoga koji nam se propagira. Što je čovjek ako nema sebe? Neke organizacije bez obzira na svoje kredo ili statut, postoje da bi kontrolirale gomilu. Čovjek bi trebao uroniti u sebe i spasiti svoju čistu esenciju, Građeni smo od krvi i mesa no ono što nas održava na životu jest duhovna energija. Ona nas održava na okupu. U zdravom tijelu leži zdrav duh. Ako nam duša propada, to se vidi na nama…. Ne tako davno, čovjek je živio u skladu s prirodom, bar do prve industrijske evolucije. Od tog trenutka započinje ogroman pritisak na Zemlju zbog masivnih količina oslobođenog ugljičnog dioksida. Priroda se tisućama godina trudila stvoriti tu jednu sekundu energije da bi mi tu sekundu iskoristili u tren oka. Ne cijenimo ono što nam priroda daje. Ne postoji dovoljna svijest o zdravlju Zemlje na višim razinama jer jednostavno ne znamo, branimo se neznanjem zbog naše sebičnosti. Mi samo hrabro kročimo gdje nijedna ljudska civilizacija dosad nije a to je uništenje Zemlje. I propade mi onda plan da nekim trikom poživim 400 godina ko Metuzalem i da lutam po prostranstvima Delta kvadranta u Intrepid klasi svemirskog broda =). Ili… ako ne bude Zemlje, onda ću vjerojatno biti jedan od trojice preživjelih na rudarskom brodu Crveni Patuljak =D. Šalu na stranu.... .. .. Ovdje se radi o sukobu Vash The Stampedea i njegovog brata Millions Of Knives. Uzmimo da je Vash The Stampede predstavnik japanske kulture, izabranik Istoka. Put Istoka simbolizira suživot sa prirodom kao ravnopravnim sudionikom, želju postojanja zajedno s njom, željeti osjetiti je i doživljavati ju u sebi. Millions Of Knives bi logički bio predstavnik zapadne kulture, izabranik Zapada, sušta suprotnost svom bratu Vashu. Put Zapada jest suprotstavljanje okolini, nastojanje da je se pobijediti, pokori, podčini svojoj volji, prisiliti je da radi za njega. .. .. Tjednima pa i mjesecima strijelac će meditirati o važnosti pogađanja cilja. Pokušat će dovesti svoje stanje duha do želje i potrebe da se svaki cilj pogodi. Pritom uopće neće uzimati luk u ruke. Tek kad bude potpuno, mentalno spreman, počet će gađati. „Kada ti je luk slomljen i zadnju si strijelu već potrošio, tada gađaj ravno iz srca" – Zen izreka. Zapadnjak će za razliku od toga, od samog početka sate i sate provoditi vježbajući s lukom i strijelama te radeći na općoj fizičkoj pripremi. „Duhovna" strana gađanja, ako joj se ikad i posveti pažnja, bit će uvijek u drugom planu. .. .. Slikar sa Zapada oslikat će mrtvu prirodu s plodovima koje je od nje oteo: jabukama, ubijenim fazanom, ubranim cvijećem u vazi i svjedokom tog „nasilja", lovačkim nožem. Suprotno njemu, slikar Istoka zanosit će se veličanstvenim pejzažima beskrajnih rijeka i nazubljenih planina, naslikat će ptice u letu i vjetar kako njiše trsku. Sitni ljudski likovi, ako ih bude na njegovim slikama, neće svladavati planinske vrhunce niti sječi šume i cvjetove. Bit će nenametljivi kamenčići u mozaiku prirode. .. .. Zen slikari u Japanu provode sate, tjedne i mjesece u naizgled besmislenoj vježbi. Uče prostom rukom nacrtati „savršenu kružnicu". Moderni slikar Zapada sa smiješkom će isti zadatak povjeriti računalu, oslanjajući se na jednostavnu naredbu nekog grafičkog softverskog paketa i visoku rezoluciju laserskog štampača. .. .. Zapadni slikar koristit će se perspektivom da pokaže kako i pojmovno i fizički stoji izvan onoga što slika. On prenosi na platno ono što vidi kao promatrač izvan prirode. Dotle će Kinez ili Japanac zanemariti perspektivu i slikati kao da sam nije izvan slike. I kao slikar i kao gledatelj on je u pejzažu, on živi u prirodi koju slika, pa se ne mora od nje prostorno odvajati .. .. .. .. Mazuo Basho je napisao: Pored živice Pogledaš li pažljivo: Cvat rusomače. .. .. .. .. Engleski poet Alfred Tennyson nešto je duži: Cvijete u raspuklom zidu Ubrah te iz pukotina; Držim te tu, sveg s korijenom i sav u njemu, Znao bih što Bog je i što čovjek. .. .. U Bashovoj skladnoj umotvorini pjesnik zainteresirano, ali „pasivno" motri mali cvijetak. Iznenađen je i ganut njegovim cvatom, no ne pada mu na pamet da ga dira. Bio bi sretan tek da ga može osjetiti iznutra, postati cvijet koji cvate uz živicu i tako biva skladnim dijelom prirode. Tennyson je iščupao cvijet iz raspucalog zida zajedno s korijenom pa ga opčinjeno gleda. Agresivno se odnoseći prema prirodi, on je personifikacija Zapadnjaka. Da mu je skalpel u ruci, secirao bi nježne latice. Da ima mikroskop, uživajući bi proučavao finu teksturu biljnih vlakana. Ili bi pak genetičkim inženjeringom nastojao replicirati i unaprijediti prirodnu tvorevinu. Analizirajući, a ne doživljavajući, pokušao bi shvatiti dio prirode koji je već uništio. .. .. Sv. Franjo Asiški propovijedao je pticama Riječ Kristovu. Za razliku od njega, budistički redovnici osluškivali su kako im ptice pripovijedaju riječ Buddhe. Zapadnjak nalikuje krotitelju koji bi da pripitomi i sebi podvrgne složene sile divljeg života. Kako mu uvjeravanje ponekad ne uspijeva, poželjno je poslužiti se bičem. Oni koji se s njim ne slažu, moraju se pokoriti i kao manjina jednako sudjelovati u realizaciji. Kod Istočnjaka, konflikti se prevladavaju na prirodniji način. Odlučivanje je proces u kojem je važno ostvariti što skladnije odnose između sudionika zajedničkog posla. Problem i nalaženje njegova rješenja su dva dijela istog procesa koji nije moguće nasilno cijepiti na faze. .. .. .. .. Ova namjerno pristrana analiza omogućuje sagledavanje dijela Yasuhiroa Nightowa kao sukob Istoka i Zapada, kulturnih i civilizacijskih razlika, teoriji i praksi modernoga svijeta te odnosu prema inovaciji i kreativnosti. .. .. .. .. Sagledajmo najprije korice ovog djela Trigun(anime)/Trigun Maximum(manga) - napominjem da sam se uglavnom bazirao na animirani dio ovog serijala. - manga je naknadno nacrtana nakon kraja animea. Ona je poput "Director's Cuta" u svijetu filmova, "Trigun Maximum" je prošireno tiskano izdanje serije "Trigun". Što je bolje? Iznenadit ćete se. Yasuhiro je ispunio "uvijek-praznu-kartu-za-budućnost" (koju svi imamo) za svoje dijelo Trigun i u njenoj drugoj inkarnaciji "Trigun Maximum" udahino joj novi život, život poslije smrti, zaključak! .. .. .. .. Iako ne biste to zaključili iz prvih epizoda, Trigun je iznenađujuće slojevit anime. Priča započinje šašavo i uspijeva zadržati dozu humora čak i u najmračnijim trenucima. Usprkos naznakama mediokriteta, Trigun nije samo zabavan već se dotiče teme pacifizma na dubok, efektivan i ozbiljan način zbog iskrenosti, emocija i srca u likovima te na kraju zbog toga što ne dopušta da se stvari odvijaju na jasan način. Navodi nas na razmišljanje. Nepretenciozan je i ne boji se postaviti teška pitanja. Sastoji se od tri dijela: čiste anime komedije, sci-fi western atmosfere, a kroz cijelu seriju preispituje se Kršćanstvo kroz ljubav&mir, oprost i iskupljenje. Rezultat je fenomenalan i navodi vas da sve više uranjate u ovaj svijet. .. .. Likovi u Trigunu su ti koj predstavljaju okosnicu priče. Glavni likovi izvana izgledaju zanimljivo no zapravo su multipersonalne ličnosti. Meryl Stryfe i Milly Thompson, dvije žene, cure su iz životnog osiguranja Bernardelli. Oboje imaju preko 20 godina, i nisu tipični "knjiški moljci". Pored izgleda koji liči na klasičnu usijanu glavu te drugarica koja je naizgled šuplje glave, one su veće ličnosti nego što je itko očekivao. Milly nas najviše iznenađujuće – odsvih likova koji se nižu o ovom animeu ona na kraju izgleda kao kompletna osoba. Kada stvari postanu posebno brutalne, emocionalna snaga njenog karaktera je vrijedna spomena. Njihova meta i središte cijelog nereda, odnosno radnje je Vash. On je revolveraš kojeg prati vražja sreća, a također se ponaša kao totalni idiot. No tu je mnogo toga što oko ne vidi uključujući impresivnu pozadinu koja se skriva iza svega toga. Vash se cijelo vrijeme pravi da je „idiotski prijatelj" što mu služi kao obrambeni mehanizam za one koji mu se uspiju približiti. Usprkos svoj vještini i emocijama u srcu je zapravo osoba koja zabavlja druge svojim budalastim ponašanjem. To volim kod njega. Ne možete ne zavoljeti njegovu proklamaciju Love&Peace!!! usred ozbiljne situacije. Njegovo kreveljenje sprječava ga da sebe shvaća za ozbiljno. .. .. Vash je sam i više nego dovoljan za komičnu kvalitetu serije, njegova sposobnost da situacije na granici tragedije bez greške pretvori u idiotski nered energičnih trenutaka ima sentimentalan dodir. Točka oko koje Vash postaje zanimljiv jest njegovo odbijanje da ikoga ubije i njegovo inzistiranje da se svakome može oprostiti njegova prošlost. Ova Isusovita-alegorija-sa-šest-metaka je čudna, ali snaga njegovih uvjerenja čini jednu jaku okosnicu prema kraju serije. Za mnoge gledatelje njegova uska percepcija će se činiti nelogična, dosadna i stvarno šašava. Ali u tome je i poanta. To vjersko uvjerenje nije nužno logično ili jednostavno da se razumije. Kako Vash tumara planetom Gunsmoke i sa svojim karakterom, on je totalni idiot na prvi pogled, ali totalni idiot na prvi pogleda kakvog samo možete poželjeti uza sebe jer ispod sebe skriva neograničene količine ljubavi prema svima i prema svemu i prema odnosima između svih i svega, i obratno. .. .. Kao kontrast tupom Vashu ponuđen je svećenik koji putuje i glatko posluje, Nicholas D. Wolfwood. Bez obzira na vanjsku karizmu svetosti, Wolfwood je daleko pragmatičniji u svom spašavanju ljudskih života, te između argumenata sa Vashom i njegovih osobnih sukoba sa otkupljenjem čine Wolfwooda zanimljivim likom. .. .. Kroz seriju, od samog početka, Vashov moto je „Ne ubij". Ovaj jednostavan koncept, zanemaren u našem svijetu, objašnjen kroz povijest. U Trigunu je istražen do kraja za razliku od većine drugih priča koje nisu imale toliko hrabrosti. Iako su nam dani jasni odgovori, protivna mišljenja uzdižu drugi likovi te situacije pa serija i dalje zadržava dosta mračnog mutnog područja iza jasnih odgovora o svojoj filozofiji. .. .. Trigun također odgovara na pitanje koje mnoge debate izostavljaju. Živjeti život nije jednostavno kao povući okidač, a rizik ne snosi samo osoba koja je ubila. Iako je ova zagonetka točka cijele serije, ona je upućena kroz dijela, a ne riječi. Budući da se ne odgovara na direktan način kao u svim ostalim moralnim konceptima, iznenađujuće je lako previdjeti kako se jasno i brutalno to demonstrira u radnji. .. .. Pozadina cijele priče je westernski ugođaj koji ne dolazi u fokus sve do kraja kada se pomoću flashbacka objašnjava kako je do svega i došlo. Možda imamo bića od 10 metara koji nalikuju mutantima bez očitog razloga ali cijelo mjesto radnje je dobro realizirano. Neke stvari su maglovito objašnjene i leže u maglici zagonetnosti. .. .. Kao što Brilliant Dynamite Neon u seriji kaže: „Nothing shines like a hard won fame". Stisnimo zube tu i tamo… Da bi uspostavili sklad s prirodom, moramo uložiti puno truda. Nije dosta nalijepiti naljepnicu 100% prirodno ili ekološko. Biodizel na primjer, jedna je velika prijevara naftne industrije. Da bi uzorali zemlju potrebno je gorivo, da bi pokupili prinose, troši se još više goriva. Da bi sve to obradili, troši se energija. Da bi sve to morem prevezli troše se tone nafte za prekomorski prijevoz. Na kraju potrošimo više nafte da bi dobili konačan proizvod. .. .. Što je Vash? Tko je Vash? Oba pitanja su opravdana. On je i energija/priroda i čovjek u jednom. Dodajmo tome i njegov specifičan karakter i dobili ste: mene emotivca =P =D. Šalu na stranu… dobili smo osobu koja iznutra nije prazna ljuska, suosjećajnu osobu koja svuda oko sebe sa velikim osmijehom stvara vedriju atmosferu za nas i sve oko nas jer, zavukla se jedna dosadna bezbojna boja duboko u našim osjećajima. Kad se svi osjećaju na svijetu pomiješaju kao tempera, oni tvore nikakvu boju. Takva je aura čovječanstva koju trenutačno osjećam. Nicholas D. Wolfwood jednom je rekao Vashu kako djeluje kao osoba kojoj stvarno pristaje osmijeh na licu. Ljudi me nekad pitaju zašto se ja smijem, ni riječ nisam rekao. Na to im odgovorim „zato" jer se tako jednostavno osjećam. Zar je to postalo neobično za vidjeti u njihovim životima? .. .. Kako su nastali Vash i Knives sasvim je jedna nova priča. Zemlja je u budućnosti postala prenapučena. Stvoren je projekt S.E.E.D.S. čija je svrha bila prevesti milijune ljudi u komorama za spavanje na svemirskim brodovima do udaljenih planeta koji bi mogli biti potencijalno nastanište za novi početak. Ljudi su u tom svijetu inženjeringom stvorili „plants" – prijenosne elektrane smještene u velike žarulje, nešto možda na tragu hladne fuzije, ali ova je imala ljudolik(ženski) oblik kao rezultat, sa anđeoskim krilima. One su mogle preporoditi pustinju, omogućavale su život. Jedan član posade, Alex, u krivom trenutku našao se izložen velikoj radijaciji pred jednom od tih „žarulja" i njegovo tijelo se rascijepalo na elemente. Njegovu DNK je upila ta prijenosna elektrana, koja je do neke fazne svjesna, i začela prvi simbiotski spoj čovjeka i energije. Točnije u ovom slučaju, dobili smo bebe blizance: Vasha i Knivesa. .. .. Što smo tu dobili? Bića čija je osnova života energija, a energija je vječna, pa imamo bića koja su doslovce pa skoro besmrtna. Mogu živjeti 100 godina i ostali vječno mladi. Mi nažalost nismo tako programirani. Brigu za to dvoje mlađarije preuzela je Alexova cura, Rem, koja je skužila što se zapravo dogodilo i na sebe preuzela ulogu njihove odgajateljice. Ona je na Vasha imala dubok utjecaj i imala je veliku ulogu u stvaranju Vashove ličnosti. Knives je s druge strane već bio bistar momak koji je imao neke zle planove na umu. U jednom od flashbackova, vidimo Rem, Vasha i Knivesa na livadi u nekoj vrsti holodeka iz „Zvijezdanh staza". Pokraj njih stoji pauk sa svojom zamkom i okolo nje leti leptir. Vash ima dobre namjere, i za lovca i za lovinu. Ne želi im zlo i vjeruje da svi mogu koegzistirati zajedno. U pokušaju da spasi leptira, upada Knives u tu cijelu sliku i ubija pauka u šaci. Vash u bijesu napada brata zbog toga jer nije vjerovao njemu, na što ga Knives u šoku gleda. .. .. Kako se Trigun odvija postaje očito da Knives vjeruje da su ljudi paraziti i da ih treba iskorijeniti. Ta je ideologija vidljiva kod ove situacije kada je ubio pauka da bi spasio leptira. Usprkos Vashovom bijesu, Knives tvrdi da je ubijanjem pauka spasio leptira umjesto da pauku dozvoli još više vremena da ulovi leptira. Ako bi Vash spasio i leptira, onda bi pauka izgladnio i onda nema svrhe u njegovoj patnji. Ne postoji način da se oboje spase bez da jedno od to dvoje bića neizbježno umru. Ovaj primjer reflektira Knivesovu ideologiju između ljudi i „plantova". Želi stvoriti miran i pošten svijet sa Vashom i njihovom „rodbinom" i vjeruje da se to može postići jedino ubijanjem svih ljudi. On ne tvrdi da je bog, nego samo superiorniji u odnosu na homosapiense. .. .. .. .. Vashova ličnost ne bi bila ono što vidimo da nije bilo Rem koja je oživjela Alexovu pojavu u Vashu. Naučila ga je nekim svojim vrijednostima koje su odredile Vashov karakter, dok druge vrijednosti nisu bile osobnog tipa već su uzimale u obzir i sav život... Za Rem Alex nije mrtav. On i dalje živi. Ona želi to. Ona ga oživljava u Vashu. Čak mu i Alexova frizura „broomstick" izgleda, odlično pristaje. U ono malo perioda što smo vidjeli o njihovom rastu, jer oni su se razvijali kao da su pesticidom poliveni!, doslovce su kao preko noći narasli. .. .. .. .. Vash i Knives kao djeca bili su kao i svaka druga braća. Imali su međusobni odnos, posvađali bi se oko nekih stvari, no onda dođe jedan trenutak, prijelomna točka kada jedan prelazi na put bez povratka koji sa sobom vuče notorne asocijacije, a Vash dijeli tu asocijaciju, no koja mu je nametnuta na putu otkupljenja. Ustvari ga glasine precjenjuju. Mi statisti ćemo ga znati samo kao „The 60 000 000 000 $$ man", no djevojke Merryl i Milly koje će ga intimno upoznati, spoznat će da je on, isprve idiot koji nikako ne može biti legendarni Vash, jer Vash za kojeg su one čule je visok 3m, vrluda sa ogromnim tomahawkom i nosi crveni kaput i ima ogromno oružje. Kasnije će shvatiti da je taj idiot zaista "zloglasni" Vash The Stampede za kojim tragaju, no priroda njegovog idiotskog ponašanja zadire unatrag 130 godina ili više. .. .. Bratska svađa oko leptira navela je Knivesa da sabotira cijeli projekt S.E.E.D.S., a time i daljnji procvat Vashove filozofije i ljubavi prema „slabijim" ljudima, prema Rem. No Rem je učinila ultimativnu žrtvu i spasila barem dio projekta da se be sruši i uništi prilikom pada na pustinjski planet kojeg su analizirali iz svemira. Njezine zadnje riječi upućene Vashu prije nego je spasilački brod napustio krstaricu bile su da se pobrine za svoga brata. Iako samo vidimo kako Rem otvara usta, na kraju priče slobodni smo da sami stavljamo riječi u njena usta. .. .. Naše tijelo percipira mnogo više nego smo isprve svjesni i tek kasnije shvatimo neke stvari. Remina percepcija bila je puno razvijenija jer je njezin um bio puno otvoreniji prema svijetu oko nje. Kao što je ona rekla, svi imaju svoju kartu života. Ona je u svakom trenutku prazna i na njoj možemo ispisati novu i bolju budućnost. Ona se pobrinula za Vash-a žrtvujući svoj život kako bi Vash u krajnjem slučaju spasio bratov. U svakom životu dođe trenutak kada smo dovedeni pred rub života. Tada udaramo o dno. Da bi se uzdigli potreban je enorman trud i ne znamo koliko uspon može trajati. Nećemo biti ni svjesni, a popet ćemo se i više od onoga na ćemu smo prije bili =) .. .. U sukobu se nalaze i Zapad i Istok. SAD konstanto ignorira sporazum iz Kyoto-a o smanjenju ispuha ugljičnog dioksida u atmosferu. Naša budućnost trenutno ovisi o preostalim količinama nafte kao što i svijet Gunsmokea ovisi o „plantovima". Mi sebično iskorištavamo Zemlju ne misleći na njenu dobrobit. Stanovnici također iskorištavaju „plantove" ne znajući da su one svijesna bića. Zemlja sigurno osjeća bol koju joj nanosimo, svjesna je stiska koji joj je za vratom. Pokušava kompenzirati spremanjem zaliha tog plina u more koje je jedan veliki spremnik te u drveća. Nijedna simulacija ne može predvidjeti kad će nastupiti sudbonosan trenutak kada će se te ogromne količine CO2 otpustiti u atmosferu, nitko ne zna koliko dugo će Zemlja držati „taj bolan osmijeh na licu" koji je „njen način da nam oboji šareniju atmosferu svega ovoga" na Zemlji, od bijelih polova do plavetnila mora i zelenila šuma….. Srce je u svemu što postoji. U ta srca zavuklo se jedno bezbojno sivilo. Kada Zemlja prestane trpiti,zaista ćemo umjesto velikog plavetnila imati jedno veliko bezbojno sivilo u svemiru. Svatko želi biti Knives i iskoristiti svoj potencijal da vladaju. Svi se žele igrati tim oružjem destrukcije. Dva puta smo se mi igrali tim oružjem u 2.svj. ratu, dva puta je Vash nekontrolirano uništio dva grada na svom planetu i k tome još načinio rupu na mjesecu. Nadajmo se da rupa u našoj stvarnosti ne bude pozicionirana na našoj Zemlji, odnosno da u našem Sunčevom sustavu ne nastane jedna rupa veličine planeta Zemlje kada nas više ne bude. Treća prilika za uništenje planeta Gunsmokea bila je spriječena i umjesto toga Knives je bio zbrinut. Nadajmo se da, umjesto šest rupa od metaka, na jedan miroljubiviji način možemo urazumiti svijet da svi možemo živjeti u skladu sa prirodom i sa svima ostalima. Jer najveći smo neprijatelji sami sebi. .. .. Da bi Vash ispunio svoje obećanje, morao je izdržati puno. Sigurno je da je naš put ka boljem životu posut ožiljcima jer će postojati oni koji će se protiviti jer njihovi stavovi ne gledaju činjenice koje im mogu promijeniti život nabolje. Oni su stavili tjeralicu. Nama prijete crnom rupom od LHC projekta. Netko ne želi da nam tajna istina bude jednako dostupna kao što je svaka znanstvena činjenica opće poznata. Još postoje zadrti ljudi koji vjeruju u novac, koji su napravili svoju karijeru kontroliranjem gomile ljudi, jer ljudima je lakše vjerovati u nešto nadnaravno. No najteže je vjerovati u sebe. Ako sebe nemamo, mi smo ništa. Kroz sve to nemamo hrabrosti prožvakati tu činjenicu i ispljunuti je van. Ne možemo ništa učiniti na svoj način nego kako nam netko drugi kaže. Nemam ništa protiv toga. Dobro je kad ima netko da nas okupi u većim grupama. Nikome nije dozvoljeno sumnjati u njih jer iza njih stoji tradicija od 2000 godina i deseci tisuća stranica knjiga. Pa njihove riječi imaju težinu samo u kilogramima. Zar ovaj moj švrakopis nema težinu u riječima. Može li on učiniti trgnuti svijet. Crkva još nije izgradila svoju ličnost. Pogledajte u kakvom je slijepilu živjela u srednjem vijeku. Dok se oni pokušavaju pronaći zadnjih 2000 godina, mi to, ako imamo sebe, možemo izgraditi svoju svoje ja u prvih 20 godina života. .. .. Moramo li pasti da bi se potom uzdigli još više i postali jača osoba, sigurna u ono što želi? Ako je odgovor da, ja sam pao i ja rastem. Rastem kao osoba, kao ličnost. Ne asocirajte ličnost sa nečim dobrim. Tu nema dobrog i lošeg. Ličnost je ono što jesmo. Kako se ponašamo u specifičnim situacijama. Ličnost vas čini da ste netko i nešto. .. .. Trigun nije Biblija. Možda za mene je, ali ne čitam je bjesomučno, bubajući svak[[[[[[[[[iframe]]]]]]]]] napamet. Trigun je nešto s čime sam osjetio povezanost na prvi pogled, na prvi osmijeh, na prvu suzu. Želim živjeti Vashovu filozofiju, ali želim to učiniti na svoj način. Znam se ponašati kao idiot, ali sam pametan. Osmijeh mi pristaje, a varim jasno i glasno. Nisam pijančina, ali dobro se uživim u ulogu. Vjerujem da sam pravi muškarac kao što je i ona žena šerif komentirala Merryl za Vasha, no moje poimanje pravog muškarca je sasvim drugačije. Ni ne znam to riječima objasniti, nego djelima. .. .. .. .. Onda hoću li ići putom Istoka ili Zapada? .. .. .. .. Budući da ja živim negdje napola, mislim da ću to učiniti na svoj način. Naći naizgled nevidljivu vezu između to dvoje i realizirat u ideju na svoj način. Tko, Što i Kad. Zašto, Kako i Gdje? bit će moje sluge koje će mi odvest na pravi put. .. .. Volio bih i ja krenuti na jedan projekt S.E.E.D.S. i ako treba posaditi nadu u bolje čovječanstvo. Ako ne na Gunsmokeu, onda bar na Zemlji dok sam još svoj i dok koračam ponosno kao veliki ispod zvijezda. .. .. Nickelback - If Everyone Cared http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-IUSZyjiYuY P.S. About those who wish for an english edition of this, wait for it, or just go and watch&read TRIGUN however you can manage it. Support yourself and Gaia will support you in your endeavours. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts